The strange people like us!
by smilequigley96
Summary: This story is about Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus but with a twist. Instead of falling into Tartus they fall into the grounds of magic, and meet some... people? and unexpected yet familiar faces? If this story sounds similar to yours than i'm sorry but hey great minds think alike right? enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

They were falling, just falling nothing else, although Annabeth was screaming like her life depended on it but seeing the situation they are in i'll let that one pass.

"Annabeth" Percy yelled over the top of her scream.

"Annabeth stop screaming i'm going deft" but the howling from the wind thudding against their ears made Annabeth's screams sound like nothing. When she finally decided to listen and stop screaming, she was at the stage of exhaustion, with her broken leg, and the fact that she was starving and the tear stains and mud on her face and in her hair; all she could do was cling onto Percy and bury her face in his chest. Their legs going numb and they couldn't breathe properly, but they held on nun the less. Percy was stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Hey it's ok. Were gonna be all right" but he wasn't so sure. What was at the bottom? What was gonna happen when they did reach the bottom? All these thoughts were running through Percy's head when they were interrupted by Annabeth yelling out "Percy look out" and just as Percy was to look down at what Annabeth was yelling about she pushed him away so hard that he smashed his head on the wall **(A:N i have no idea how big the hole to Tartus is?) **that he could feel blood dripping down his back, he had stares dancing in his eyes but before he blacked out he saw a bright light about to swallow them, then everything went black. Percy was just falling there, eyes shut, body limp and blood rolling up his face from the force of the wind. Annabeth wanted to get to his side before the light sawllowed them. So using the wall and her good leg she pushed of with all the strength she had left and grabed onto Percy, hugging him as the light devoured them.

Not expecting to still be alive but when Annabeth opened her eyes she was blinded by a bright light so she closed them again and decided weather she was dead or alive by caculating her surroundings. She could still feel Percy in her arms, he wasn't moving or talking but she could feel his chest going up and down so he wasn't dead but not awake either. They were lying on something soft but prickly, which felt like grass so thats what she assumed it to be. she could smell something fresh; like the out doors with the wind blowing on her. And the sound of people talking in the distance, "i wonder were i am?" she thought. Still not able to open her eyes as falling in darkness for so long and then opening them to bright light didn't mix, or even to stand up as a matter of fact, she was going to scream out but voice didn't work because of all the screaming she did, regretting it as she was now helpless and had to wait for someone to find them. while she was waiting she felt around for Percy's head, feeling for a pulse. When she didn't feel it at first she freaked out but decided to check for it again and found one. turning him on his side and trying to open her eyes again but only an inch so she was squinting. Trying to stand up again but her broken leg wouldn't allow it so she only managed to get in a crawling position.

"Hey are you alright?" someone asked, giving her a fright, Annabeth jumped and her arms slipped out from beneath her and she fell on her stomach winding herself. The other person bent down to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder. Annabeth looked at the girl through squinted eyes, but looked at percy who was lying in a pool of his own blood. The girl turned around and called one of her friends over.

They checked percy then called out, "some get the head master and madam promphy" One of their friends ran away just as a crowd was forming.

People started to gather around and whisper. The girl then turned her attention back to Annabeth.

"What's your name? i'm Rosie, Rosie Weasely"

"Anna-Annabeth Chase" she managed to choke out.

"Do you want some water?" she asked, Annabeth nodded her head. The girl ordered Annabeth to cup her hands and with the wave of her wand she said, "aguamenti" and some water appeared in Annabeth's hands. Surprised by this type of magic Annabeth stared at it not sure if it was safe to drink or not? but when Rosie said that it was safe to drink Annabeth didn't really care as she was literally dying of thirst. Feeling the water go down, soothing her throat and bot feeling any side affects she was starting to like this girl. Starting to open her eyes wider so she could get a better look at the girl, from what Annabeth could see this girl was about 13/14 years old with red/orange fiery hair, freckles and robes; long, black and orange robes with a lion logo. But what got Annabeth's attention was the stick she was holding. Just as she was about to ask an old man in a long set of robes, similar to the Rosie girl, came walking over with an old lady in the same sort of thing but her robes were white. "What's going on here who are these people?" he asked but when he got closer and saw the situation they were in he realised that the teenagers were not from his school.

"ladies i want you to help madam Promphy take these people to the hospital wing." And with the wave of Madam Promphy's wand two stretcher beds were floating i mid air. Not being able to handle these strange people and their magic, dehydrating from the hot sun Annabeth fainted.

The poor teenagers were lying on the stretcher beds exhausted and not looking themselves. As Rosie and her friends were pushing the beds to the hospital wing, Rosie's little brother came running over, Hugo holding a book of magic spells. "Rosie, Rosie what does sectumsem- who are they? What are you doing Rosie?" Lilly asked, along with a bunch of questions at the same time, but when Hugo saw her pushing the beds he forgot about the spell.

"Lilly ill talk to later about the spell right now i have to get these people to the hospital wing." and with that they followed her from behind along with the rest of the crowd.

**Meanwhile:**

"JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Why you ask? Well james thought it would be funny if he made some first years speak another language while he changed their cloths into army cloths and told them to walk in a group. He was at the stage of giving them fake guns but was caught.

"Aww come on Mrs" he complained, "i was only having fun." She waved her wand and the students went back to normal but they were really confused. As the confused students walked away Mrs McGonagall turned her attention back to james with fury in her eyes. Her face going red and she was shaking like mad. But James just laughed making things worse.

"Mrs im surprised your bones haven't rattled out of your skin, you need to loosen up, no one got hurt, i was only having fun"

"James i don't know how many times i have to tell you? Magic is not meant to be used on other students even if it was only meant to be fun! now im sorry but ill have to give you a detention"

"Aw Mrs no please you," he was cut of by professor Longbottom,

"Professor let me handle this, go get a coffee or mark papers," she seemed to relax at his presence but still argued to stay and sort it out.

"no im perfectly fine here-"

"Minerva he's exactly like Fred and George. And im sure you can remember the original James potter, so have a break and let me deal with this. You've had to deal with many people like them." She seemed to realise that he was right and that she was an old lady who was tired on her feet.

"Alright you have convinced me. You know Nevil from that chubby kid who was scared of trying new things and always forgot things you really have turned out into quiet a gentleman"

"Thankyou professor, now go those books are calling you"

She smied sweetly at him and turned on heals and walked towards her office. Nevil put a hand on james' shoulder and said to him.

"Come james i want to tell you something. Somethings about when i was at school with your dad and the things he got himself into."

Professor why did say Fred and George? Are you talking about uncle George and his dead twin?"

"yes"

"Then why did you say that i was like them?"

"Because you are like them. Always having fun and causing trouble, playing jokes. But your also like your grandfather,James potter. From what your dad told me you like to be annoying and like to cause trouble as well, but it can get out of hand sometimes as well. but there are times when your loyalty takes place in your life, you would do anything to protect your family and friends. Your dad and grandfather have the same thing, expect Harry was more towards the loyalty side, his dad on the other hand was more into causing trouble but the talent and gift they had and have, you've got, your all very powerful and talented people but you need to know how to handle it with out going berserk."

"So your saying that i should limit how much fun i have, incase something dangerous happens?"

"Yes james! im glad you understand. James what do you know about your dad past? has he told you about his enemy? or how his parents died?" james hesitated before answering.

"Well..."

"It's ok james i know all about it. i just want to know what you know"

"Well all i know is that when he was a baby there was a prophecy about him and an evil wizard named Voldermort wanted to kill him, so the night he went to their house to kill him the curse backfired because the love from his mother protected him, because the curse rebounded from his mother who stood between him and voldermort, voldermort vanished and was never seen or heard from for a long time. though he found many ways to come back and kill dad but he was never successful until the Triwizard Tournament, he finally coming back but was not successful to kill dad. Long story short, when Dumbeldore was dying they found out about the horcrux's and when to all lengths to find them and kill them, war started, Dumbeldore died leaving dad with no-one to guide him but the deathly hallows. Lost of people died, Voldermort was eventually killed and everybody lived happily ever after. Did i miss anything?" James looked at Nevil waiting for an answer but all nevil did was blink and breath out slowly.

"Um no i don't think so. im guessing your dad has told you all of this before?" james nodded his head and Nevil laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the hospital wing, both Percy and Annabeth are being treated, but every time Madam promphy gave Percy the potion he would just spit it back out like a fountain making everyone laugh, but Madam promphy and Rosie are worried because if he didn't take it then he wasn't going to get better.

"Why Don't we wake him up and then give it to him? it'll be easier?" Hugo asked

"No let him rest we'll just have to find another way to give it to him" Madam promphy said. As if on time Percy groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light change, he grabbed his head and sat up looking around at all the new faces staring at him. Glancing at the door to see students crowing around and talking and pointing amongst each other only to look back and remember Annabeth, looking around frantically he saw her lying on the bed next to him. With a quick movement he brought his legs over the edge of the bed and went to get off the bed but Madam promphy and professor Mcgonagall pushed him back down and had to keep him still.

"No you must stay in bed, your injured and need rest, please lie back down sir"

"No-Annabeth-needs-help-must-get-to-her" But percy was a lot more stronger then the two teachers combined even though he was injured and flung both teachers off him and struggled to get over to Annabeth but Madam promphy and professor mcgonagall just pulled him back after telling the other students to stay back.

"No sir she is fine, she is just resting, please lie back down" But no matter what they said he didn't listen and the more he struggled against them the more tired he got. Just then professor Slughorn came through the doors but turned around and said, "please students all will be explained later, go to your classes and common rooms." he walked over only to stop when he saw what professor mcgonagall and Madam promphy were doing, breathing out and shaking his head Madam promphy said annoyingly, "please help us Albus he won't listen to us" but he simply said, "professors let him go, he is in a new environment and does not know who we are, he has woken up to his friend unconscious so trying to keep him away will get us know where, we will give him the potion later, when he is calm!" reluctantly they let him go, and he walked with a wobble over to Annabeth's bed. Sitting down on the chair next to the bed and grabbing Annabeth's hand, he held it close to his heart like he was hugging it and put his head on the side of the bed breathing hard and his body shaking.

"Can everybody please leave us, except you Miss Weasely." As the students were walking away james said to his brother,"every time they said your name i got confused, coz i thought they were talking to you?" and all Albus, his brother, did was roll his eyes.

"But Albus he hasn't taken the potion yet and he needs to" Madam promphy reported back.

"Yell i still don't think he will take it, so why don't you make it now and we will give it to him later?"

"I would sir but this type of potion needs to be taken as soon as it is made" professor Slughorn nodded his head, "Ok give it another try" she pored some liquid into a glass and muttered some words and then with the flick of her wand the potion bubbled and changed to a violet colour, she pored some into another cup and walked over to percy.

Percy wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying, his mind was set on Annabeth so when Madam promphy put her hand on his shoulder it startled him and he flung into the air nocking the glass of liquid she was holding over and in the process he managed to get his pen from his pocket and uncap it. Now this sudden reflex startled her as well and she fell over with a scream staring and pointing at the sight of his sword. But what surprised Percy was the fact that she COULD see his sword. Madam promphy looked like she was about to faint and Professor Slughorn had his face in his hands thinking that this could of gone better. Rosie took the chance to take over, helping Madam promphy to her feet and taking her to her office to get some coffee and to relax. Glancing at Slughorn who nodded for her to continue, she walked over to Percy who had sat back down and was rubbing his temples with his sword that lay forgotten on the side of the bed.

"Hey" Rosie said, careful not to tough him incase he went berserk again. He looked up with a face full of emotions. Angry, scared, annoyed, shocked, confused, sad. His eyes were red and puffy but he smiled at the sight of her anyway.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Um Percy?" he said a bit unsure. Rosie smiled.

"Well percy i'm Rosie" she said holding out her hand, he shook it.

"How are you feeling?"she asked by this stage professor slughorn was standing behind Rosie watching and listening carefully. Percy looked from Rosie to professor slughorn and back again.

"Um fine" slughorn frowned at his response, "are you sure? because you certainly don't look fine?" Percy hung his head exhausted from looking up for so long and jumping when madam promphy scared him.

"Thats what i thought, here have this its the potion that madam promphy made for you" slughorn said grabbing the other cup but all Percy did was stare at it unsure.

"Don't worry its perfectly safe, it will help heal you." though he still didn't take it.

"Percy you need to take it" Rosie urged

"No i'm fine"

"Percy!" Rosie said with her hands on her hips, he smirked at her because thats what Annabeth does, but lost his smile when he realised that he'd have to tell them sooner or later.

"look i don't even know you and to tell you the truth i'm not so sure that stuff will work anyway"

"What do you mean? i'm sure it will, it worked on the girl, Annabeth is her name?"

"Yeah it is, but if it did how come she hasn't woken up? why is she still asleep?"

"Son she is just resting she will be fine, but please let us help you"

"No, i-i don't know-were different, we are, no i don't know what will happen and Annabeth hasn't woken up so i'm not taking my chances, just-" He became out of breath and hung his head again breathing hard.

"Son i know its hard because your in a new environment but you need to let us help you"

"Ok but i'm not having what ever that stuff is. Just get me a glass of water thats all i need"

"Percy" Rosie said, "you need to have this, water won't do anything." Percy smirked at her again, "it will, there's more to us than than the eye can see" They were confused, "What do you mean?" Rosie asked

"Well if you get me a glass of water i can show you" reluctantly they gave him a glass of water and watched closely. Cuts going away, colour coming to his face, breathing normal, even sitting up straighter.

"I am the son of Poseidon, i don't need any potion" he said proudly. They stared at him shocked,"who are guys?" Rosie asked.

"Well its a long story but we should have this" he held up a small cube of what looked like the dishwashing power, "instead of that potion, its food of the gods, its the only thing that can heal Demigods"

"Wait Demigods, gods, water that healed the boy in just one glass" Slughorn said thinking to himself, "When you say Demigod are you referring to half mortal, half god, and when you said gods is it the greek gods, well it cant be the roman gods because Poseidon would be Neptune. Merlins beard i was hoping this day would not come, Dumbeldore said that they would have to finally meet one day but i thought he was joking, that it was all a myth" slughorn was rubbing his temples talking to himself but looked at Percy waiting for an answer.

"Oh you were talking to me, right well yes half mortal half god, and yes to the greek gods and yes were real, were not a myth" he paused for a second, "what year is it?" Rosie and slughorn looked at each other before answering, "its 2013 why?" Percy relaxed, "ok so we haven't gone back in time thats a good sign" just then Annabeth groaned and started to wake up.

All heads turned to her and Percy brushed a hand on her cheek as she was opening her eyes. "Hey Annie how are you feeling? here have this" he handed her the ambrosia cube, she ate it but said annoyed, "don't call me annie" Percy smiled but turned around and said with his hands in the air, "she's okay everybody, there's no need to worry" Annabeth rolled her eyes smiling. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked down at them.

"How did you heal my leg?"

"Wha-oh sorry, um with the potion madam promphy made for you" Rosie said holding up the potion bottle. Annabeth looked uneasy, "you mean its magic?" she looked at percy who looked at annabeth confused "Annabeth they made water come out of the air after waving those sticks" he said waving his hands around.

"Oh Percy" she said rolling her eyes

"No i'm serious"

"Yeah i know perce the same thing happened to me." There was a moment of awkward silence when percy helped Annabeth to her feet. Slughorn the cleared his throat and Rosie turned to him and he gestured to the two teenagers. Finally understanding his message Rosie turned to the couple who were hugging but arguing with each other.

"It's not my fault that i got a concussion"

"Oh don't be so dramatic"

"Dramatic! you made me black out and did you see all the bloo-"

"um guys? sorry to interrupt but maybe we should go and talk else whe-"

"Oh no Ms Weasely let them-uh-relax, take them to get some refreshments by this stage it must be lunch."

"Ok well come with me" As they were walking through the doors Rosie turned around and asked her professor, "Professor will they have to be sorted?" he thought for a second, "well it depends on how long they will be staying but, yes"

Walking through the corridor's and hallway's, people were, like all the interesting things that happened at Hogwarts, staring, whispering, pointing, you know the usual but you did get a few giggles and staring from the girls, but they would quickly look away when he saw them looking. He smiled but saw that Annabeth was annoyed but when some guys walked pasted, about the same age, they stared at her, looked at each other gobsmacked and kept walking. Looking up at Percy blushing, who winked at her, "see i'm not the only one," punching him in the arm," shut up" and then changing the subject,

"Rosie if this is a school of magic then why haven't we heard of it?"Annabeth asked half thinking to herself.

I'm not sure? where are you guys from? maybe we've heard of you instead?"

"Well if were in England then?"

"America, were from america, sorry she gets really distracted sometimes" Rosie laughed, "don't worry i'm the same"

"Whats your school called?" Rosie asked again

"camp half-blood" Percy said as Annabeth was still thinking to herself.

"No i haven't heard of your school either, strange?"

"Whats this school called?" Annabeth piped up

"Oh sorry it's called Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry" she said proudly.

Well i'm hungry to ask any more questions but i like the name, Hogwarts, cool" Percy said holding his stomach. Both Annabeth and Rosie Rolled their eyes and said, "Boys." Percy looked at them and said with a frown, "whats wrong with boys?"

"Well for a start they're always thinking with their stomach and they don't take anything seriously" Annabeth reported back.

"I do take things seriously" Percy tried to defend himself but Annabeth just looked at him, and he huffed and rolled his eyes. Rosie led them to, two massive door that opened to a really, really big room. The room was full of students and teachers that were sitting on four really long tables. As they walked, not many people paid them any attention but they did get the occasional people that stared and whispered to each other. What surprised Percy and Annabeth was that the headmaster was sitting at the head table, eating and talking when he left AFTER they did. Rosie caught them staring and said "He's the second best head mast we've had. Very powerful and intelligent although not as powerful as Dumbledore but there are secret passages around the school that only a few know of, including me and my family"

"Where do you sit?" Annabeth asked

"What kind of food is there?" Percy asked, They both looked at him with a frown but were smiling.

"Well i would let you sit with us but i'm not sure if your aloud? lets go ask the professor" walking to the professor they got a few strange looks from the teachers but Slughorn waved it off.

"Professor did you mean for them to sit with me and my friends?"

"Yes child is that alright with you?"

"Yeah i was making sure" He smiled and as they walked away professor Magonical and professor Longbottom looked at Slughorn weirdly so he told them and like always it spread through out the school like it was Christmas. I know what your thinking, professor Slughorn doesn't know who they are or where there from let alone what they are but let me remind you that headmaster are very powerful and intelligent people, they know everything.


End file.
